


Life is eternal and love is immortal (thank goodness)

by wintercreek



Category: due South
Genre: Afterlife, Community: ds_flashfiction, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Fraser has been waiting his entire death for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is eternal and love is immortal (thank goodness)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Sex challenge at [ds_flashfiction](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/). Title is from this quote: "Life is eternal, and love is immortal / And death is only a horizon; / And a horizon is nothing / Save the limit of our sight." -Rossiter Worthington Raymond

Robert Fraser has been waiting his entire death for this. Not that seeing Caroline again wasn't wonderful - of course it was - but _this_ can only be better. Indeed, from the moment she appeared in that mine shaft and led him out of there (he'd apparently left his legendary sense of direction with his physical body), he's thought of little else.

"Caroline?"

She's smiling brightly at him, almost as happy as he's about to be that they're back together. "Yes, Bob?"

"D'you think we might- Well, it's certainly been a long time since- Not that it's anybody's fault, of course, just how these things happen, but. I've been waiting for the longest time to have sex with you again." Bob is unaccountably bashful, suddenly, so he drops his gaze to his boots and studies their surfaces. The boots are impeccable; scuffs are not allowed in the afterlife.

Caroline's throaty laugh makes him look up again. She's naked.

Bob comes in his jodhpurs. Thank goodness they still have an eternity together.


End file.
